pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Satoshi Takakura/Tropes
A-G *'The Ace': In terms of Magic at least, he's crowned the strongest Level 5 Magician in PSTA not long after his transfer. *'Adorkable': Satoshi is an all-out dork in at least anything that doesn't involved his brothers. *'Ambigously Bi' *'Ascended To A Higher Plane Of Existence': In the finale of Final Year, thanks to overusing Arceus' Gods Magic. *'Badass': Despite all of his statements that he isn't good at fighting makes you wonder if he's actually serious about saying it. After all, he manages to go out in a draw against Daiki, a powerful Level 7 Magician and a SAINT at that! **'Badass Adorable': Serious in battle, a complete dork that makes you want to take him home so much outside of it. **'Submissive Badass' **'Took A Level In Badass': Oh hell YES!! *'Beneath the Mask' *'Berserk Button': You do NOT want to mess with his friends and family unless you want a death wish from him. *'Beware The Nice Ones': Satoshi is a very nice person and is willing enough to be friends with anybody... Unless you push his buttons way too FAR... *'Big Brother Instinct': To Ai. *'Big Brother Worship': Satoshi admired both of his brothers equally and wishes to be like them once (which he already got it in the first place). Too bad, this is proven to be Red's complex.... *'Big Good': Eventually becomes this in Next Generation and Revenant Night series alongside the other Heavenly Keepers and Arceus. *'Break the Cutie': Poor, poor Satoshi being driven into this once'' the ''Final Year rolls in. *'Character Development': Satoshi eventually grows out of his Shrinking Violet personality and becomes determined enough that he is willing ''to take the risk of being ''erased from existence. Wow, Satoshi WOW. *'Chaste Hero' *'The Chosen One': He's the "Chosen One" of Arceus as stated in the Prophecy, taking Kanba's place. **'It Sucks To Be The Chosen One': Although... The Chosen One that would eventually able to destroy the whole world anyways.... as revealed by Alt!Jellal. *'Combat Tropes' **'Archer Archetype': Start to use bows and arrows after the finale in Third Year but still occasionally use his coins for regular Railgun attacks. Eventually uses this once being a Heavenly Being. **'Dangerous Forbidden Technique' **'Improbable Aiming Skills' **'Improbable Weapon User': Whenever he uses his Railgun techniques, he uses arcade coins as a conduct. **'Reality Warper' **'Shock And Awe' **'Story Breaker Power' *'Cry Cute': Well duh... *'Dark And Troubled Past' *'Distressed Dude' *'Despair Event Horizon' *'Easily Forgiven': He never really did hates Red/Shouma for abandoning him and their mother as a kid, much to the latter's surprise. *'Even The Guys Want Him' *'Expy': His eventual role is starting similarly with Madoka from Puella Magi series, thanks to the Darker And Edgier tone in Third and Final Year, and concluding with him getting Ascended To A Higher Plane of Existence. *'Friend To All Living Things' *'The Gifted': He's the Heritor of Kanba's Branded powers. H-P *'The Hero' *'Heroic BSOD' *'Heroic Self-Depecration' *'Heroic Sacrifice' *'Ho Yay' *'Hope Bringer' *'If It's You, It's Okay': Although he's quite embarrassed about it, Satoshi really doesn't mind with Ruki being in love with him. And then there's his relationship with Hiroshi and Daiki... *'Invisible To Normals' *'Ironic Echo': "Yeah, I'm an Idiot aren't I?" A throwback to Sora's "I'm an Idiot aren't I?" which was meant as a sarcastic liner to Iris. Only this time, it was used in an incredibly heartbreaking situation. *'Living Emotional Crutch': To the whole Theater Club and his older brother, Red. *'Masculine Girl, Feminine Guy': With Sora, thanks to being all Distressed Dude and such. *'Meaningful Echo' *'The Messiah' *'Mind Rape': Goes into one by Alt!Jellal. And it's terrifying to say the least... *'Morality Chain': Satoshi is basically the chain that keeps Red's insanity from going out (thanks to learning his elder brother, Kanba's death) as well as one for Mukuro and the REST of the Theater Club. *'Nice Guy' *'Nice Job, Breaking It Hero' *'Older And Wiser': In Next Generation and onwards. *'Only Sane Man': Well... Considering most of the Club members are quirky and outright insane. Eventually shares this spot with Hiroshi later on. *'Not So Different' Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Blue to Red/Shouma's Red. *'Ship Tease' *'Shrinking Violet' *'Sibling Yin-Yang' *'Sleep Cute' *'Spirit Advisor': Briefly becomes one to Roku and later, Keith. *'Stepford Smiler': A Type A example. *'Trauma-Conga Line' W-Z *'Walking Spoiler' *'The Woobie': Oh GOD YES! It makes you felt you want to give him a hug or something once his past comes up. **'Iron Woobie' Category:Tropes